Star Trek TNG The Akurian Panther Encounter
by Daemonhunter2
Summary: This is a crossover between Star Trek and a Species, time, and character of my own creation. Ratings could change. Also the names I create are Random letters put together so please tell me if they mean anything in any language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction. Please review and give helpful comments and suggestions. I own no rights to Star Trek

But The Akurians and anything related is my creation only Including the character. You may use the Akurians and

Such in your own Fan Fiction As Long As you let Me Know. If you do send me an E-Mail at your own adress or something so I can Respond and Aprove. Also I Have art and drawings For the Akurians

and such at http://daemonhunter2. in case you are interested. Although there is not much on the page

right now.

Part 1: New contact, Another alien species

"Captain, I am Picking up a distress call not far from our position", Reported Lt. Commander Worf.

"Put it on screen" Replied Captain Picard. "Yes Sir, Audio only." "this is the Akurian Heavy Bomber

ENT SHC-14 to all friendly vessels in range. We where hit by an unidenitfied Energy Disturbance and our

ship is heavily damaged. All systems inoperational. Life support fading. To all frien-." "The message cuts

off there sir",Reported Worf." "Mr. Data can you locate the ship", Asked Riker. "Yes sir." replied the

android,"The alien ship is approximately 5 minutes away at warp 9, near the edge of the briar patch."

"Very well, helm, set a coarse for the ship at warp 9," Ordered Picard, "engage."

The crew of the Enterprise NCC-1701-E was still tense from the fight with the Sona to rescue the

Baku from extermination, So they where still very close to the Briar Patch. And then encountering the

strange distress call has put the Enterprise's other mission on hold even more.

"We have reached the area of the distress call," The Helmsman reported, "dropping out of warp."

"Ship in visual range, Captain." Reported Data. "Onsreen",Replied Picard.

The Alien vessel appeared on the viewscreen. It was shaped almost exacly like a large falcon

on earth. one could not tell the diffrence from a long distance. It had no visible engines or defensive systems

at all. It was a replica of stunning detal exept for its size.

"Analasys Mr. Data, Picard ordered.

"Yes sir", Replied Data. "The ship has an exact appearance of a large bird-of-prey native to Earth.

It is 87.3 meters long. The hull is constructed from an unkown substance that the sensors wont penetrate.

I cant get any weapons or engine readings. In fact I can't get any real sensor readings at all."

"That thing could sneak right up on our tailpipes and we would never see it", Commented Riker.

"It would appear so, Commander,"Responded Data.

"Any lifesigns," Asked Picard.

"Yes, I am picking up two lifesigns," Replied Data, However one is faint."

"Can you get a transporter lock"

"Yes, Despite the hull interfearence."

"Very well transport them directly to sickbay", Captain Picard tapped his commbadge," Sickbay

you have two beaming directly in."

"Dr. Crusher here, Captain you may want to come down here for yourself for a look."

"Very well," replied Picard, "Riker you have the con."

"Yes sir, "responded Riker.

Picard enters the sickbay and looks at the new arrival not expecting it. The alien was a Felinoid

species resemblinlg somewhat like a large cat. This one had some unusual characteristics even for its

type. It had a mostly brown fur coat with blaclk stripes. Its feet, hands, and the tip of the tail is white.

Plus from its chin, to chest, belly, all the way to the between its legs is all white. Unusual though is it

had human like hair on its head and it had a belly button and appeared to walk upright. It looked to be only

about 5 Ft. tall and aside from an unusual looking amulet did not have any clothes at all. It was bleeding

very heavily, a bright red colored blood.

"How is our guest doing Doctor," asked Picard.

"Well," said Dr. Crusher. "he is an unusual one. I was able to determine that he is a male. His

injuries are extreme. In fact any human would have died instantly. His organ and tissue structure is very

similar to our own save for one. His spine is severed in three places, has numerous cracked ribs, a fractured

skull, internal bleeding and several other injuries, and yet his lifesigns are stable. It seems every cell in his

body can regenerate, so he will make a full recovery."

"What about that extra organ," implied Picard.

"Your not going to believe what that is," exclaimed Dr. Crusher. "That, is a self sustained, Continuously

running, self contained, biological, Antimatter Fusion Reactor!"

"What did you say!" Replied Picard, "how is that possible! First off the containment, Then where does

the antimatter come from."

"It contains itself through some kind of energy field, As for the creation of the antimatter I have yet to figure

out. He also has extreme telepathic abilities."

"How extreme."

"Enough to wipe out every lifeform on Earth with a single thought."

That is exterme, thought Picard, and yet he looked so peaceful and harmless.


	2. Chapter 2

At the request of a review I am finally updating. I will try to improve but I suck with beginings

and spelling. Halo tornaments and Warhammer 40K are my two biggest distractions. And I need to

work on titles.

"What about the other lifeform," Asked Picard.

"Right there," Replied Dr. Crusher.

She pointed to a small catlike creature right next to the alien. It looked almost exactly like an

earth cat exept that it had two tails. and it is fully concious sitting bu the other like a loyal puppy. The

other alien then groaned, rolled over, and fell on the floor.

"You didnt have a restraining field on him," asked Picard

"Well, I didn't see a need for one considering his condition, and if he woke up he might interpret

it as hostile, and he could likely just break free."

The catlike alien got up, rubbed his head, looked around, and then saw Picard and Dr. Crusher.

He said, "More humans, your species just seems to be all over the universe."

Picard gave his usual introduction, "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship U.S.S.

Enterprise. And this is my medical officer Dr. Beverly Crusher."

"Huh, Enterprise, thats the same name of my Super-Heavy Carrier. Dont worry it is not the ship you

picked me up from. Its much bigger at over 8 kilometers long. Never heard of the Federation though, exept

from the Ferengi or the Romulans. I am Ashetaken Akuris of the Akurian Empire. And she is Shiku."

"Romulans and Ferengi, what did they want with you."

Ashetaken got up to sit on the bed. "Well I got here in this reality a couple of months ago, I'm kinda

used to constantly jumping realities against my will, but I've always managed to find my way back. I first ran

into the Ferengi. they had me heavily outnumbered and took me prisoner. They intended to sell me and my

ship to the highest bidder. I didnt want to use any of my powers as it might attract unwanted attention, not

that it worked."

"So you have been in these situations before."

"Yes, so it didnt worry me. The Ferengi had no intent of harming me for fear of losing their profit, the

greedy bastards. The Romulans showed up next. Turns out they had no intention of buying me, instead to

take me by force or death threats from the Ferengi. In the distraction I killed the Ferengi guards and took

my ship back. They where stupid enough to hold me prisoner on my own ship. Then these guys called the

Borg showed up and thats when things got real messy.

"Wait the borg where there," asked Picard.

"Yes they where," replied Ashetaken. "Why, you know them.

"Yes, lets just say they have caused a lot of damage to the Federation."

"I find them annoying as hell. There constant resistance is futile and you will be assimilated bullshit

really pisses me off. It was obvious why they wanted me so bad, considering how many I took down. They where

really not that tough, a good shot from my antimatter blaster or swipe with a powersword really cut them up."

"You use antimatter in an infantry weapon."

"Yes and my species has for thousands of years."

"Thousands of years"

"I think the equivalent time period from my own reality would be about mid 42 millenium for you humans."

"Didnt the Borg adapt to your weapons."

"They tried to with energy shields but two or three shots and they where down. As for the powersword they

did not seem able to adapt. So they seemed content with sending hundreds of drones at me. there weapons where

useless on my own energy shield as well. But I got away before getting swamped. Then that annoying son-of-a-bitch

Q showed up. He had no care for taking me prisoner. He came just to meet me then to annoy the fuck out of me."

Picard rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Ah, you know him to."

"Lets just say I have had my share of dealing with Q in the past, many times. He seems to favor me,"

Remarked Picard.

Ashetaken replied," he turned my ears into ass ears thinking it would improve my already very good hearing.

He then proceeded to toss me around the galaxy, make my fur look messy, alter my body in some way, and a bunch

of other things. He seemed to get a real kick out of the fact that I like to keep myself very clean. He said it reminded

him of how Earth cats are about cleaning themselves. It then gave him the idea to make me cough up hairballs every

minute, Even though I dont use licking as a cleaning method. So naturally I tried to beat his ass to the ground. It was

not the brightest thing I tried to do."

"Sounds like Q gave you the hardest time."

The red alert suddenly came on as the ship was jolted by a blast.

"Captain," Rikers voice came over the communicator. "We have Ferengi demanding we return the alien and the

ship."

"On my way number one," replied Picard. "you might as well come along too."

Ashetaken acknowkeged then followed Picard to the bridge.


End file.
